


Invalid

by fanfic_originals



Category: Skate-Leading Stars (Anime)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Denial of Feelings, Gen, How Do I Tag, based on the smile Shinozaki had when he heard Maeshima joined Skate leading, i don’t know, i don’t know what you call this, skating anime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28551399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfic_originals/pseuds/fanfic_originals
Summary: Shinozaki and Maeshima meets again 5 years after Maeshima quit Figure skating.
Comments: 13
Kudos: 45
Collections: Skate-Leading☆Stars





	Invalid

Shinozaki Reo, top figure skater in his own divison. No one has every won him, even if they came close. Maeshima Kensei is no different.

“I-if I lose to you in this competition, I will quit figure skating!” Maeshima declares. Shinozaki doesn’t even spare him a glance as he walks away. “I swear! Don’t you forget it!” Maeshima calls after the white haired boy but nothing.

Their programs starts which signals the start of the competition.

Maeshima’s program is after Shinozaki’s. The red haired boy could only pray and hope that he scores better that Shinozaki. Placing his hands together, clasping them tightly. His eyes closed as he awaits the results.

Disappointment, is an understatement when used to describe his current feelings. Maeshima still fell short. 98.95 to 98.65. “If only I added more jumps to my program.” Maeshima mutters under his breath as he makes his way to the waiting room.

“You did great, Kensei.” His grandmother waited at the waiting room for him. When his eyes land on her, his eyes couldn’t help but to shed tears.

His parents passed away earlier that year, this is his chance to show them that he had potential to be the best skater in the junior division. It is the last chance to show that he could beat Shinozaki. Now without his parents, it meant he was left without a coach.

There is no way he could win Shinozaki without a coach.

Shinozaki stared at Maeshima with cold eyes. “What is it?” Maeshima growls. “You better keep your word about quitting figure skating, though I could really care less. Whether is it with you or without, I am still definitely getting first place.” Shinozaki just shrugs like getting first in figure skating is as routine as eating 3 meals a day.

Maeshima grits his teeth as he stares at Shinozaki’s back. “I will get my revenge on you.” Maeshima hisses. Maeshima watches as the reporters all crowd around the white haired boy. He is so envious, so jealous of everything Shinozaki has.

Maeshima has nothing at all.

“I will quit figure skating.” Maeshima mumbles to himself as he waits to collect his silver medal. With Shinozaki, Maeshima is destined to forever be number 2, not number 1. As he stands on the podium, looking at at Shinozaki.

As they were getting off the podium, Maeshima calls out to Shinozaki. The white haired boy just stops. Just as Maeshima starts, Shinozaki cuts him off. “The results are out. You will never beat me. You’re just wasting your time in figure skating.” Shinozaki says, walking away from the podium, from Maeshima.

“That cocky...” Maeshima mumbles under his breath. He got off the podium and went to where his family were. He went home, crying, forever not touching skates again.

~~~

Just as they were about to enter the senior division at the age of 16, Shinozaki Reo decided he would join skate-leading instead of continuing his career in figure skating. Even holding a press conference to announce so. Maeshima is sitting in front of his television as he curses at it. He huffs before switching the television off and going on a run.

Maeshima ran like his life depended on it. He hated Shinozaki. He hated the boy who had ruined his life, his career. He hated him, he hated him with all his might.

“Aaarrgghhhhh!” Maeshima screamed as he ran in the empty park, or so he thought. “Maeshima Kensei.” A voice made him stop in his tracks. In front of him stood Shinozaki Reo. Maeshima turns around, wanting to run away from the boy in front of him. “Long time no see and you’re already running away? How pathetic.” Shinozaki says, tone stoic, which simply angers people more.

“Come on, I thought you would at least be a little interesting now.” Shinozaki stared down at Maeshima. “Shinozaki, I have already quit figure skating for 5 years. There is nothing else I can give.” Maeshima stares up at the white haired, just like he used to when they are on the podium. Shinozaki is up there and he is down here.

“Join your school’s skate leading team.” Shinozaki said. “We aren’t close. You don’t get to make demands.” Maeshima growls. “Is that so?” Shinozaki says. It was silent between the two of them for a while before Shinozaki leans closer into Maeshima’s personal space.

They stare into each others eyes, no one faltering. Shinozaki’s hands held onto Maeshima. He closes the distance even further. “You know, you are actually quite bold, holding a distance like this with another guy.” Shinozaki says before he connects their lips. Maeshima’s eyes grew as wide as saucers.

Shinozaki pulls away and chuckles at the reaction on Maeshima’s face. “Since we kissed, we are close now. You have to follow my request.” Shinozaki says and left. “What the fuck, that psycho.” Maeshima mumbles as he touches his lips. He still feels the sensation of the kiss.

He just grumbles as he makes his way home.

~~~

Maeshima sat on his bed as he thinks about that kiss. “It probably didn’t mean anything to him.” Maeshima mumbles. Still touching his lips, he says, “But it’s my first kiss.” A blush starts to form on his cheeks. “Ahhh that bastard stole my first kiss!” Maeshima screamed into his pillow.

He turned around in his bed. “But his lips were soft, and his hands were very gentle.” Maeshima mutters. He turns to scream in his pillow again. “I wanted to save that kiss for a girl I liked.” Maeshima huffs.

Maeshima closes his eyes, trying to fall asleep, only to see Shinozaki’s face. Maeshima’s eyes shot open, before they soften. “I just can’t stop thinking about him huh.” Maeshima sighs as he lays on his side, bringing his blanket up to his neck.

”Invalid! Invalid! All of this are just invalid!” Maeshima shouts before he closes his eyes to finally fall asleep without much traces of Shinozaki in his dreams.


End file.
